


Playing pretend

by staysharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, RIP, Us The Duo owns my ass, Well - Freeform, also, also now that i look at it, also shout out to, and now long story short, bye, congratulations keith, endure-the-unbearable, for bringing to my attention how perfect that book of life song is, god bless, haha so remember i was like, i really wanted to write it, i swear this is some shoujo ass plot tho, instant-apple-juice, instant-apple-juice on tumblr for drawing this, it's not a real word, play looks fake, so i mcfuckin did, so that he could make his roommate jealous, thank you to, to quote, what about this college au where keith gets lance to play the guitar for him, why i gotta be like this, yall are welcome, you can tell what kind of manga i read when i was younger, you've played yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: “Remember, don’t fall for me!” Lance called after him, his words getting lost in the trees.“I won’t.” Keith looked back and smiled. “I promise.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot for now!!!

Keith felt mixed about moving away to college. He felt slightly excited under a slew of nervousness that pooled in his stomach.

First day was a lot.

The school did their best to pile a lot of information over every waking minute. By the time the last session was over, it was ten in the goddamn night. Keith normally was used to going to bed late but this? This was after an incredibly social day and he’d had enough.

Walking back to his dorm room, he fiddled with his keys on his lanyard, yawning uncontrollably. Keith swore under his breath when he wasn’t yawning and he crossed his arms over his chest, passing people’s open doors. He heard rustling and conversation as he finally made his way to his room.

He stuck his key in and turned, the door sticking a bit so he hip-checked the door a bit, causing it to swing open.

“Oh, you must be Keith.” Keith Kogane let the door swing shut behind him, heavy as it slammed a bit, causing him to wince. But as he looked at his roommate for the entire school year, he felt his eyes widen a bit.

He was grateful his mouth didn’t start hanging open.

The guy he saw in front of him was rather good-looking, dirty blonde hair pushed back by a thin headband. He was shorter than Keith, but only by a few inches, filling in a white t-shirt and gray sweats quite nicely. It was hard to look anywhere but at his face. Keith felt his face start to go warm as his brain told him to fucking say something. But no, he just kept staring, like an idiot.

The guy in front of him cocked his head. “My name’s Micah.”

“I’m Keith.”

“I figured as much.” Micah smiled and Keith swore his heart stopped then and there. “Nice to meet you.”

“Same.”

They didn’t say much after and Keith had trouble sleeping the first night. He was much more excited to be at college and he couldn’t sleep, now that he knew he had an attractive roommate.

Yeah, he’d be fine.

Three weeks later, Keith set his coffee down on his desk and 8:23 on a Monday morning and felt liking dying.

He wasn’t fine.

All his classes were kicking his ass and it made it hard to study whenever his roommate was in the room at the same time, which was pretty often. Micah was majoring in Politics and Keith History, to which, Micah suggested studying together. Keith thought it was a great idea until he realized Micah was dense.

But then again, it wasn’t like Keith had explicitly flirted either, testing the waters. It was mostly silent pining and Keith did his best not to look when Micah changed shirts. He tried.

Keith was tired though.

His social life was even more non-existent than before and he grumbled as he went about his day, eating lunch in the cafeteria. It was honestly pretty hard. There was no way of getting through to Micah.

Absolutely no way.

Keith sighed as he cleaned up his dirty dishes and left, grateful that he was done with classes for the day. He walked by, thinking about the quizzes he needed to study for but couldn’t because he was crushing hard with no hope.

He gritted his teeth and then stopped, hearing someone play the guitar. It was soothing, almost cleansing as the sound filled the air across campus underneath the blue sky painted with clouds. Keith shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

The chords were effortless in following one another and he felt as if an intense weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He let his eyes flutter open and he smiled a small smile.

He looked around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Keith started walking one way, pausing, then decidedly walking a different way. His heart pulled him and his feet followed.

The lull of the guitar brought him to where the trees were and the air was surprisingly easy to breathe in. Keith paused, listening intently, and then turned.

He found himself in the shade of the trees, held up by dark trunks that peeled softly. It was cool and quiet, except for the music.

Almost tripping on a root, Keith steadied himself and in doing so, stepped on a branch, breaking the almost tranquil atmosphere.

Then, the sound of the guitar began to fade and Keith found himself looking to his left to find someone looking at him. Or rather it was this guy. He had a guitar across his lap and he just looked at Keith and the moment was kind of long.

The guy raised an eyebrow. “Look, I know I’m pretty, but, maybe, I don’t know, don’t stare?”

“Why did you phrase it like a question?”

“Look, buddy, how did you even find me?” The guy under the tree set his guitar beside him and Keith gave a look into the other direction.

“Um, let’s see, I followed your guitar playing, genius.”

“Don’t ever speak to me like that again.”

“I don’t even know you.” Keith placed a hand on his hip, wondering what he’d even gotten himself into. What startled him was that this guy proceeded to stand up, realizing that he was a few inches taller than him once he came closer.

“The name’s Lance.” His features up close were something to be admired. But something kind of ticked Keith off, and he wasn’t ready to get lost in the freckles on Lance’s face. “What’s your name?”

“Keith,” he almost spat. Lance raised his slender eyebrow once more.

“Something wrong?” Nobody had asked Keith that in a long time so he, of course, overshared and ended up relaying his situation. He explained his big fat crush on his roommate to this incredibly beautiful stranger who listened. “That’s rough, buddy.”

“You stole that from Avatar.” Keith couldn’t help but crack a small smile after ranting. They were both sitting on the grass, the guitar between them.

“I didn’t steal. I simply borrowed the genius line.” Lance looked ahead and his side profile almost made Keith forget about Micah. Then, Lance turned his head, smiling empathetically. “Sorry to hear that. Really sucks.”

“Yeah.”

Then, without missing a beat, Lance spoke again. “Have you tried making him jealous?”

That struck Keith. He felt so dumb that he hadn’t even thought about that. “Actually, no.” He shifted his body so that he was positioned towards Lance. “I haven’t.”

“Well, there you go. Find someone to fucking woo you for pretend and make sure he’s around to witness it. You just need to think of like some grand romantic gesture and you’re set.”

The sounds of Lance’s guitar still lingered in Keith’s ears. Without thinking he went, “Like someone playing guitar below my window?”

“Uh, sure. Don’t know where you’d find someone-” Lance stopped as he found Keith looking at him. “Look, no offense, but no thanks. I-”

“Why not?”

“Well, look.” Lance scratched the back of his light brown hair. He leaned in a little closer and he cupped one hand to the side of his mouth. “It’s for your own good.” His whispering struck Keith as odd.

“Why do you say that?”

“If I do, then you’re going to fall in love with me.”

“I’m sorry, I must’ve heard you wrong.” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Look, I’m young and I don’t want to be tied down, you know?”

“Oh my god.” Keith placed his hands on the sides of his head. “This is actually happening.”

“Keith, it’s for your own good-”

“I won’t fall in love with you. What makes you think that’s even a possibility?”

“Have you seen my face?”

“Have you seen your personality?”

“Look, I get enough shit from Pidge-”

“Lance, please.” Keith moved his bangs from his face. “Just do me this favor.”

“We’re not friends.”

“I’ll do whatever you want in return.”

“That doesn’t sound sexual, at all.” Lance smirked and Keith averted his eyes.

“I’m talking more about treating you to dinner.”

“Shit, Keith, you’re already falling in love with me! Not good, man.”

“Would it kill you to shut up for, like, five seconds?” The leaves rustled gently over their heads.

“Yes. And the world would be devastated if it lost me.” Lance splayed a hand across his navy blue shirt that covered his chest.

“Truly.” Keith deadpanned. “Now, can you help me or not?”

“That depends.”

“Look-”

“On two conditions: take me to the most expensive restaurant in town and-”

“Let me guess, don’t fall in love with you?”

“You’re good.” Lance smiled a sliver of a smile.

“Okay.” The wind blew by gently. “Done and done.”

“Alright.”

Alright.” Keith didn’t know why he smiled; he just did.

“Do you have a song request?” Lance drew his knees to his chest.

“I-” Keith felt his phone buzz and pulled it out, smiling a little more sincerely when he looked at the screen. “I gotta go. And just pick whatever you’d like, Lance. The most romantic thing in your repertoire.”  Keith moved and stood up. “Also, I live in East Hall, on the side facing the old tree, near more towards where the Altea building is. Could you maybe come Friday night? Like in a couple days?”

“Hold it there, just a minute. I think I’ve got it.” And Lance flawlessly repeated everything Keith had told him only seconds ago. Keith felt surprised as Lance stood up, picking his guitar off the ground. “Also, you’re sure you can handle my most romantic performance?”

“I’m sure.” Keith turned and waved. “See you.”

“Remember, don’t fall for me!” Lance called after him, his words getting lost in the trees.

“I won’t.” Keith looked back and smiled. “I promise.”

And before both of them knew it, Friday finally came about.

The room was fairly quiet as Keith and Micah flipped through the pages of their text. As fascinating as history was, Keith couldn’t help but be a little nervous as he casually glanced over at Micah, noticing the way his hair fell into his eyes. He bit his lower lip, wondering when Lance would finally show up.

When he looked out the window, the horizon glowed a honeydew shade that was slowly being overtaken by the night. Once the sun was gone, Keith couldn’t help but be distracted as he kept looking at the window and forgetting he was supposed to be studying.

Then, at last, Keith heard the familiar sounds of guitar faintly through his window.

“Keith!” Lance’s voice carried up and Keith felt like a mess as he did his best to look like he didn’t know what was happening. Micah glanced up, watching as Keith made his way to the window. Nervous, Keith pushed aside the blinds and looked down, seeing Lance once more.

It was kind of hard to see him but as Keith kept looking, he eventually could make out who he’d seen in the forest a couple days ago. He smiled a little bit as Lance kept playing. He did his best to seat himself in the window as Lance kept strumming.

The tune was not familiar. Lance kept playing and the longer he did, Keith felt himself smiling even more sincerely. And then, Lance opened his mouth.

 

_ I love you too much _

_ To live without you loving me back _

_ I love you too much _

_ Heaven's my witness and this is a fact _

 

Keith sucked in a short breath of cold air.

 

_ I know I belong _

_ When I sing this song _

_ There's love above love and it's ours _

[ _ Cause I love you too much _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdctyhdJ1YA)

 

And that’s when Keith found himself listening to each and every word.

Then the song went by too fast.

 

_Come here by my side_

_Without you a part of me's missing_

_Just to make you my home I will fight_

_I know I belong_

_When I sing this song_

_There's love above love and it's ours_

 

And before Keith knew it, Lance was playing the final cords.

Keith could feel his heart swell in his chest as he drew one knee close and rested his face against it, smiling like it was the easiest thing to do. The sounds of guitar faded in the night and Keith wanted so badly to move from the window and leave his room, run down the stairs and meet Lance outside.

But when he turned, he saw Micah still there.

Oh, right.

“Was that your...boyfriend?” Micah was out of bed, hands in his sweatpants pockets. 

“He’s-”

“He’s a lucky guy.” Keith watched his roommate reach and scratch the back of his neck. He was red, too, and it was everything Keith had wanted.

So why wasn’t he satisfied?

Keith wasn’t stupid, he knew.

He’d gone against one of Lance’s very simple conditions.

But then again, who could blame him?

“Yeah, he is lucky.” Keith smiled. “So am I.”

All he could do was think about how he was supposed to go to dinner at some point with Lance and the butterflies returned.

Keith couldn’t believe he was this weak towards a beautiful brown-haired guitar player.

He smiled as he went to bed that night, the lyrics still crystal clear in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly but like my post has 1.2k notes on tumblr
> 
> please talk to me @bluethisisforyou
> 
> i am also the author of And, action! ;)
> 
> you should read it


End file.
